The present invention relates to a medical tube retaining device for retaining in position a medical tube extending from an opening in a patient. It particularly relates to such a device for use with nasal tubes extending from the nose of the patient.
Hospital patients are subjected to great discomfort when they are required to use medical tubes such as gastric tubes which extend through the nose of the patient down into the stomach. Bending and twisting of the tube after it is in position causes severe pain. These tubes are normally taped to the patient's face with adhesive tape in an attempt to hold them firmly in position and reduce the pain to the patient. The adhesive tape constantly pulls on the patient's skin and pulls the tube against mucus membrances of the nose which is uncomfortable even in the best of circumstances. The adhesive tape cannot position the tube from the nose to the medical device, such as a suction apparatus, in a manner which avoids discomfort.
Several attempts have been made to provide a device which would replace the use of adhesive tape in positioning the medical tube along the face of the patient. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,076 wherein a short, thick block of material includes spring members to secure the nasal tube in the position. This is the only retaining means and the tube extends straight out of the patient's nostril.
Another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,199 where again the only securing means is located beneath the nose and the tube extends straight out from the nose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,321 shows a short band with a clamp in the center. The clamp is the only securing means and the tube extends straight out from the nose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,703 discloses a tubular member that houses the stomach tube and carries it along the side of the face of the patient. The stomach tube must be inserted through the container tube into the nose of the patient so that the tube is inserted at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,199 discloses a cannula for providing oxygen to the patient. It includes a main tube having small tube extensions that are positioned within the nostrils of the user.
None of these prior art devices provide a simple, inexpensive, easy to use device which minimizes the discomfort to the patient.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved medical tube retaining device that is simple in construction and easy to apply, and that is economical to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved medical tube retaining device, particularly adapted for use with nasal tubes, that is versatile in use and that positions the tube for minimum discomfort to the patient while effectively securing the tube to prevent accidental removal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved medical tube retaining device involving a tube clamp construction that is simple and very easy to use.